Free of Boredom
by Tyki and Lenalee
Summary: While searching for fellow exorcist Allen Walker, who had gone missing during a battle with Akuma three exorcists by the names of Lavi, Yu Kanda and Daisya Barry come across a hotel to stay in for the night. Lavi runs away to look for Allen, while Daisya and Kanda are locked in a room together. you can only imagine where this is going to end up...


Chapter One:

"Where the _hell _is that beansprout? Its getting dark out!"

Exorcists Yu Kanda, Daisya Barry, and Lavi were wandering down a path in the forest close to nightfall. They were searching for their fellow Exorcist Allen Walker who had gotten lost during a battle with Akuma. No matter where they looked, they could not find him.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's okay. Allen may be an expert at getting lost, but he knows how to take care of himself. I just wish we could contact him…" Said Lavi

"And you're sure we can't reach him by Golem?" Daisya asked

"I'm sure. wherever he is, there's no signal" Lavi replied

"Damnit"

"Well, its his own damn fault that he's lost, we should just set up camp somewhere for the night and hope for his sake that he finds us by tomorrow morning" Kanda said.

"lets just keep going to nightfall, keep an eye out for a building we could camp in, as well. Sleeping on the ground sure is a pain and besides, the chances of Allen finding us while we're asleep in the middle of nowhere aren't that great." Lavi replied.

"Hmph. Fine" Said Kanda.

"Wait what! Sleep in a building? On a bed? That's sooo boring, I think we should just rough it and camp out here, I mean after all, we-"

'Daisya, just shut up" Lavi and Kanda said in unison.

The exorcists continued walking. Nobody spoke. The only noise they could hear was Daisya humming to himself. Not even the birds in the trees were making any noise.

"Hey guys, does it seem awful… quiet to you?" Lavi wondered aloud.

"GET DOWN!" Kanda screamed

The exorcists immediately dropped to the ground just as a large number of Akuma bullets passed about 3 inches over their heads and blew up the area behind them.

"Whooaa! And to think those bushes could've been us!" Daisya yelled. "Innocence activate! Charity Bell… SHOOT!" Daisya's charity bell flew straight through about 15 Akuma when he kicked it. The sound of Church bells were heard as the Akuma blew up and more took their place.

"What in the hell are so many Akuma doing here?" Daisya screamed

"Its my turn" Kanda calmly said as he took out his sword. "Mugen, activate! Netherworld creature Ichigen!" he slashed his sword and strange, otherworldly insects appeared and destroyed the Akuma. But not 3 seconds later, more took their place, and now the exorcists were completely surrounded with over 30 Akuma. Lavi took out his hammer.

"This ought to do it! Big hammer, little hammer, grow grow grow! Hell fire! Activate!" Lavi stamped his hammer on the ground and the exorcists and the last Akuma were engulfed in flame. When Lavi's attack was over, only the Exorcists were left standing.

"What in the hell were so many Akuma doing here?" Kanda asked

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out. We need to find somewhere to stay for the night. Its already dark out and who knows where Allen could be! I need to go looking for him!" Lavi yelled. He was beginning to get stressed over Allen's disappearance.

"Hey whoa now, don't get all teary eyed on us here! We're going to go find some shelter and then you can go looking for Allen. Just chill, its all gonna be okay… I hope." Said Daisya.

"That helps" said Lavi sarcastically.

The exorcists continued on. After about 20 minutes of walking through the woods, getting eaten alive by flies, getting their faces slapped by trees and tripping up in the roots, they finally came through to a clearing. They were in what appeared to be a recently abandoned town.

"I wonder what could've happened to this place" Kanda said

"My guess would be the Akuma that we just killed wiped them out. Maybe there's innocence nearby?" Daisya suggested

'I don't know, but its too dark to investigate anything now anyway. If this town was recently wiped… Abandoned, then there should be a hotel nearby with running water and clean beds." He looked at Daisya, who was covered in mud from the battle "And some washers and dryers."

"Sounds good to me." Daisya said. "Kanda?"

"alright" Kanda replied.

So Kanda, Lavi and Daisya began searching the town for a hotel that they could stay in. Eventually they came across a big building. The hotel.

"Ta-da" Daisya said

The exorcists went into the hotel. What they saw when they went in, they should've seen coming, but it caught them off guard all the same. In the front lobby the lights were all smashed, and the couches were a little torn, but what frightened them the most was the amount of abandoned suitcases. All around every one of them was clothes on the floor with bits of dust filling it up and falling out of it. It was the remains of humans who had been shot by Akuma. There was about fifteen of these in the lobby alone.

"Oh, no.." Said Lavi. "it's a shame about these people. We should bury them somewhere then check to see how many rooms are actually fit to sleep in."

"We're supposed to stay concentrated on the mission. If you two want to go have a memorial for a bunch of dead people you didn't even know, go ahead. Just leave me out of it. I'll go check the rooms." Kanda said.

"Alright, but remember to look for a room for Allen" Lavi replied.

"Tch" Grumbled Kanda

Lavi and Daisya began to collect what was left of the bodies. Once they had them all together, they brought them outside to bury them somewhere. Kanda stayed inside. He went behind the desk to get the keys to the rooms. But when he got up the first flight of stairs it was obvious that most of the keys wouldn't be necessary. Most of the rooms didn't even have doors left. Kanda went into the first room on the left. What he saw was the exact same as in the lobby. Two bodies exactly like the ones before were lying in the center of the room. There was dust in the washroom as well, and the toilet and bath tub had been blown up.

"Guess this rooms no good" Kanda thought aloud.

So he continued searching through every room in the hotel. Each room he went to had been destroyed in the same manner. Finally on the top floor, Kanda came across two rooms, one at the end of the hallway, one at the beginning. The room at the beginning had a small bed and a broken window. Nothing else was wrong with the room other than the fact that it was out of toilet paper. Kanda left and made his way down the hall. When he reached the second last room on the right, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. This room as hardly damaged, as well. Some books were out of place and on the floor and the window was cracked a little, but other than that, it was fine.

"These must have been the vacant rooms," Kanda thought "Only two… Damnit, I'm going to be stuck sharing with someone.."

Kanda made his way back to the lobby. When he got there, Lavi and and Daisya were waiting for him.

"So, any rooms we can stay in?" Daisya immediately asked.

"Two. All the others hardly had beds left in them." Kanda replied. "As much as it sickens me, we're going to have to… Share…." That last word sounded like a dying goat trying to eat a pigeon in a snowstorm. Not pleasant.

"Well that's great. Like hell I'm going to sleep in the same rooms as Yu, and if Allen got stuck with him they'd kill each other. Sorry, Daisya, but I'm gonna ask you to stay with Yu. At least he just shuns you instead of trying to cut your head off." Lavi said in an amused tone.

"No problem. Hehe.." Daisya said with an interesting grin on his face.

In a flash Lavi found Kanda holding his Mugen up to his throat.

"Don't… Call… Me… YU!" Kanda yelled fiercely. Lavi laughed awkwardly and shrunk away.

Daisya interrupted (and possibly saved Lavi's life) "Instead of bickering like two little 4 year old girls with pigtails over the same crayon color, how about we hit the hay for the night and search for Allen in the morning?" He looked at Lavi. "and no 'buts', Lavi. If you went looking for him you could get lost too, and that would be a little bit too much fun. I'd probably even feel guilty. Looking for him will be enough fun for all of us tomorrow, don't worry."

"Again, thanks" Lavi said sarcastically and irritably.

Lavi took the room at the beginning of the hall, and Kanda and Daisya took the one at the end. Daisya said he was going to take a shower, and asked Lavi if he could throw his clothes in the laundry for him. (The reason why Lavi accepted was very unclear).

Kanda was left alone, with his anger over having to share a room with Daisya. He kept pacing back and forth. It was all he could do to keep from punching a hole in the wall. He was beginning to sweat, although he had no clue why. He took off his shirt anf threw it on the bed, in hopes of cooling off.

"Why do I feel so overwhelmed?" he thought to himself. "Its only Daisya. Sure he's a pain in the ass but I've never felt like this before…"

He sat on the bed, bottling up his emotions, causing him to get more pissed by the minute. He had his elbows on his knees, and face in his hands thinking deeply for about 15 minutes. He finally snapped back to reality when he heard Daisya open the bathroom door.

"Lavi hasn't dropped my clothes back yet, has he?" Daisya asked.

When Kanda turned around to answer "no" what he saw nearly made him jump out of his skin. His heart was pounding at the sight of a wet-haired Daisya, standing not 5 feet from him, wearing absolutely nothing but a towel.

Lavi's forehead was covered in sweat as he threw Daisya's clothes into the washer. His hands were shaking. He was so worried about Allen.

"Where in the hell could he be?" he thought.

~The tension was driving him insane. He had known Allen for only a short time but in that time they'd become like brothers. No, more than brothers….

"That is it!" Lavi suddenly yelled. "I can't sit around washing clothes that are beyond the point of ever becoming clean. I have to go and find Allen!" At that moment his mind was made up. Lavi dropped everything and went for the door. "I'll be back before they even know I'm gone. Daisya should keep Kanda busy for quite a while anyway." He thought to himself.

The exorcist then headed off into the night… Alone.

Lavi hadn't been walking an hour before he could sense a battle brewing. Then, finally, to his relief and horror, he heard:

"Innocence activ- DAMNIT!" It was Allen's voice.

"Allen…" Lavi whispered "Allen… ALLEN!" Immediately he took off running toward the direction of Allen's voice. Lavi paused.

"Wait a second.." He thought to himself. He took out his hammer. "Big hammer, little hammer, EXTEND!"

Lavi immediately shot up 100 feet into the air. He paused and looked around for the source of action. He heard the sound of Akuma machinery just ahead of him.

~"Extend!" he shouted again and hovered over that area. When he looked down he saw a heart wrenching sight. Below him was Allen Walker, surrounded by Akuma. His left arm was badly damaged, and he was barely moving. Lavi extended his hammer down to where Allen was and began to exorcise the Akuma. "Hell fire!" He screamed. All of the Level One Akuma were wiped out. But there was still one Level Two left standing.

"Come to save your boyfriend, Exorcist? You're too adorable! This boy's too far gone, and now I'm going to take you both out with one blow! Maybe I'll even become a Level Three!" The Akuma taunted.

"Not if I can help it!" Lavi yelled back and held his hammer over his head. "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, GROW… GROW!"

Kanda's eyes grew wide and he could hear his heart beating through his chest.

"Daisya!" he said "P-p-put some clothes on!"

"Can't. Lavi's got my clothes downstairs." he replied.

"Well, I'll go get them. I can't stand being in here with you." Kanda shakily got off the bed and head toward the door. He could feel Daisya's eyes watching him.

"Why am I so shaky? I can hardly walk. What the hell is wrong with me?"

When Kanda got over to the door he meant to turn the doorknob. But with the door being so old and so weak, and with Kanda's hands being so shaky, to Kanda's horror (And Daisya's amusement) The door handle broke off.

"Oh no.." Kanda thought to himself as he began to try to beat down the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Its no use. I guess you're stuck in here with me. And I've got no clothes on." Daisya raised an eyebrow "Unless you're willing to lend me some? Underwear and all?"

"No way in hell" Kanda snapped back.

Daisya shrugged. He seemed to be enjoying this. Why did Kanda seem so pissed, yet… Almost like he was… No. There was _nothing _positive to this. Kanda was stuck in a room with Daisya for God knows how long, and Daisya had only a towel on.

Kanda, heart still pounding and limbs still numb and shaking, turned around to face Daisya. "How long do you think Lavi will be gone?"

"I don't know. He probably ditched my clothes to go find Allen. If that's the case, we could be in here for hours. A day or two, even, depending on Lavi's tracking skills and where Allen is and what condition he's in." Daisya replied.

Kanda heart sank, yet at the same time the numb feeling and shaking got worse. He figured that people over in North America could hear his heart beating. This was bad.

Daisya let out a loud sigh. "I hate being bored" He whined.

Kanda meant to turn around to tell Daisya off for being so damn annoying, but when he did, all he saw was Daisya's face, not 1 inch from his. His eyes grew bigger than they'd ever been in his life when he heard Daisya say

"You wanna have some fun?"

"HELL FIRE! FULL POWER! RELEASE!" Lavi screamed as a pillar of fire rose into the air, then transformed into a dragon. It rose into the air and made a dive at the Akuma. Flying faster than anything he'd ever seen before, the dragon smashed head on into the Akuma, finishing it off easily. Surprisingly, the forest around them didn't go with the Akuma, but instead the fire dragon just evaporated.

Finally. All the Akuma were gone. Lavi turned around to face Allen. When he turned around, Allen was huddled by a tree, left arm torn to bits, staring at Lavi with tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

~Lavi's heart skipped a beat. He ran over beside Allen, trying his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat. He had to stay strong, for Allen.

"Lavi.." Allen said in a weak voice. "I…I…I…" But he didn't get any further before he broke down completely in tears. Lavi embraced him deeply in a comforting way. Allen buried his face in Lavi's shoulder and wept. After 10 minutes of sobbing Allen finally gained control.

"S-sorry, Lavi" Allen half-sobbed "Its just that they ambushed me. My eye has been sore since our battle with the hoard of Akuma last week, and if you hadn't shown up, Lavi.. I.. I.."

"Its alright, Allen" Lavi said softly. "You just need rest" Allen was still resting in Lavi's arms. Lavi caressed his cheek. "You just need rest"

"I can't rest!" Allen protested and tried to sit up. But Lavi held him tight. "Mana told me to keep walking… but… I… I couldn't keep walking, Lavi! And, and, and now I'm injured, and, the, the Akuma.. And…" He didn't get any further before breaking down once more. After a few minutes Allen realized that Lavi was crying too.

"We only need one crybaby exorcist, Lavi." Allen said.

"I know… Don't tell Kanda" Lavi chuckled.

At that moment both the boys eyes met. Lavi saw all the pain and suffering from Allen's past and Allen with Lavi's. The sun was just beginning to rise. Before Lavi knew what he was doing his face was getting closer to Allen's. Their lips were only 1 inch apart…


End file.
